


The Crossing of Different Pathways

by Miarka



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types, Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarka/pseuds/Miarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the 1997 movie Titanic set in the world of Tintin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Southampton

To the song 'Southampton' from the Titanic OST.

1926.

The RMS Major; the greatest ship ever to be built, so great that the passenger liner had been claimed unsinkable, and today was the launch of its maiden voyage. Many people gathered to board, rich and poor alike, and all with the promise of a new life in America.

A shining new, deep red coloured car and white car both pulled up beside the dock. The driver obediently got out of the red car, opened the passenger door and held out his hand. A young woman took it and gracefully stepped out to look up at the grand ship. The girl was beautiful in every way possible, her name was Sophelle, Lady Sophelle to be exact. She had black hair that was tied into a stylish, tight bun and her brown eyes glittered in the sunlight. Her clothes were of the latest fashions, she wore a midnight blue buttoned waist coat, with matching blue ankle skirt, a white lace undershirt and a triangle blue hat was pinned to her head. Sophelle's carer Captain Haddock got out from the other side of the car and walk round to her.

"Well what do you think?" he said admiring the ship before them "Isn't she a beauty."

"Indeed" replied Sophelle in a sturdy, proud tone "And I good thing, we shall be traveling on this ship for some weeks as I understand."

"Yes Miss."

"Very well then."

Sophelle's parents had died in a council party fire five years ago and Sophelle had since then been in the care of Haddock, who was a long-time friend of her parents.

Sophelle's escort Ivanovich Sakharine got out from the front of the car and stood by them.

"You will be very comfortable I'm sure Mam" he told her.

Sophelle did not reply but simply continued to observe the precious ship in front of her. Sophelle's maid, a young girl named Alice, stepped out from the front of the white car and came to stand behind her mistress. Finally the last of their group; the Thompson twins got out from white car. They were pushing and quailing with each other as was usual, until they turned to observe the Major.

Captain Haddock turned to face them "are we all ready then?" he asked.

"Yes very much so" replied one.

"Yes quite right, Thompson" said the other.

"Very well then, let us be on our way" said Haddock, gesturing to Lady Sophelle.

Ivanovich Sakharine stepped forward next to Sophelle and put out his hand to escort her "Mam" he said with a nod of his head. Sophelle placed her hand on his wrist and let him guide towards the Major. Captain Haddock and Alice followed shortly behind with the Thompson twins bringing up the rear. (I don't want you to get the wrong idea now, so I'm just going to make it clear that Sophelle and Ivanovich Saccharine are in no way in a partnership. It is merely the proper thing for a young woman of Sophelle's class to constantly have an escort with her wherever she may travel.)

Along with the many other passengers boarding the Major that day was a young man named Tintin. He was in no way near the wealth of Sophelle's party; in fact he barley had enough money to live. He had no family and travelled alone except from his little white dog named Snowy, who had been his companion for many years. Unfortunately an old friend of his had passed away sometime recently, however this friend had left what money they had to Tintin, and Tintin had never been one to waste anything, so he spent his money wisely and bought himself a third-class ticket on the RMS Major.


	2. Take Her To Sea

To the song 'Take her to sea' from the Titanic OST.

The RMS Major was now powering ahead through the open ocean, the ships engines at full and with nothing but open sea before her. Tintin and Snowy ran forward to the bow of the ship and looked over at the waves crashing below them. At the same time Sophelle was parading down the first class decks of the ship, as was custom of a woman of the wealth. She looked more beautiful than on the day of her boarding the Major, now wearing a pale green dress, her hair was as usual tied into a bun and she had a transparent green shawl around her arms that caught the sea air breeze. She was once again being escorted by Ivanovich Sakharine, with Captain Haddock and the Thompson twins joining them.

"May we go further down the ship?" asked Sophelle after some time.

"If it pleases you, my lady" replied Haddock.

"Mam" said Ivanovich Sakharine, clearly in distaste to Sophelle's request "I it would certainly be a most joyous thing to observe the bow of the ship; however that part of the ship is a place for the third-passengers."

"But I would indeed care to see the front of the ship. And are we not, allowed to go wherever we wish aside from the crew areas?" said Sophelle, with a tone of strong innocence in her voice.

"Why yes of course Miss" said Haddock, in reply to her question.

"Very well then, let us proceed."

Ivanovich Sakharine's mouth curled in displeasure, but he simply gave an abrupt nod to Sophelle and replied to her "As you do wish, Mam."

So as Sophelle and her party strode down towards the bow of the Major, Tintin stood gazing at the wild ocean before him. He picked Snowy up in his arms and gave him a better view at the sea below. Tintin felt happy, happier than ever before in his life, getting through all those dead end jobs was worth it for this, for once he felt alive. As Sophelle preceded along the bow of the ship, her group all caught sight of Tintin, further up at the very front.

"See now Mam" said Ivanovich Sakharine, attempting once again to put the matter of walking along the bow out of Sophelle's mind "There is a third-class commoner up ahead of us. We ought to turn back now, to avoid mingling with rats such as that." He told her, pointing his chain at the unsuspecting Tintin.

"But they are no trouble to me, and so long as I am no trouble to them I do not why we may not travel further up there" agued Sophelle, with that same tone of innocence as before.

"As you wish Mam" repeated Ivanovich Sakharine "but do proceed without me, I shall meet you back at the chambers. For I am afraid, that I refuse to be seen among such third-class rats" he gave her an abrupt nod and said "good day to you Mam" then stormed off back down the deck.

Sophelle gave a little smile as she watched him leave. Then she turned to the Thompson twins and Captain Haddock. "Go after him" she told them all "see if you might calm him down slightly. I shall go on myself and see you all later."

"Very well then Miss" said Thompson "come along then Thompson."

"Yes, very well then Thompson" replied the other.

They both started off in the direction Ivanovich Sakharine had left. Haddock turn to Sophelle; he took her hand and bowed to her, then looked up at her and smiled. Sophelle smiled back at him. He then gave a small nod and said "Miss" then turned and walked off after the Thompsons. Sophelle turned and began to walk towards the very front of the Major. Tintin stood at the front not suspecting anyone was nearby. He carefully put Snowy down and stepped up onto the rail, down he felt like he was flying, with the ocean air in his face and the waves breaking below him. He felt happy, happier than ever before in his life.

As Sophelle walked towards him, Tintin opened his arms, tilted his head back to the sky and yelled "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Sophelle stopped, taken aback by this stranger's sudden action. Then she smiled and giggled a little, this was a very queer, but amusing third-class boy. Tintin sensed someone's presence behind him and turned to see a beautiful first-class girl standing close to him. Sophelle saw the third-class boy's face for the first time and realised that he was in fact rather handsome.

"Oh I am sorry Miss" said Tintin, getting down from the rail and retreating away from Sophelle.

"No please. Stay as you are" replied Sophelle stepping towards him.

She turned to look out over the sea. Tintin continued to stare at her then quickly looked away and did the same as her. They were like that for some time, until Tintin finally spoke.

"I'm Tintin, by the way."

Sophelle looked at him oddly, and then said "I'm Sophelle."

"It's a pleasure Miss" he said bowing to her in the first class manor.

Sophelle laughed, she was in no way used to people behaving such as this. But as she laughed she did not notice the way Tintin stared so intensely at her.


	3. Rose

To the song 'Rose' from the Titanic OST.

The sky was a colour of pink as the sun set. It was the last night out at sea, tomorrow the Major was due to dock in New York. Tintin and Sophelle had become good friends over the last days of travelling, and had got to know one another impeccably well. Now Tintin stood at his usual place gazing out at the many colours of the light on the water. When Sophelle approached him in a red silk gown, with small shoulders, a thin waist line, a black lace front bodice and a layered black silk train line down the back.

"Hello Tintin" said Sophelle, soft and quietly.

Tintin turned and saw her smiling at him the sunset light. "Oh, hello" was all he could manage.

"I know that tomorrow we'll arrive, and I...ah, I think that we might not see one another again." She stepped a little closer to him "So, I really, I came to say goodbye." She looked down for a moment then looked up and around her, and stepped closer to him and hushed her voice. "Listen, don't tell anybody this, but, I shall miss you, quite dearly."

And now Tintin saw his chance. He'd been on/off, and at war with himself over the past few days. Telling himself no, and then seeing Sophelle again and thinking how much he loved her. It was now or never, he had to try win her heart.

"Sophelle" he said softly to her "do you trust me?"

Sophelle stared at him "Why, yes, I do."

"Then give me your hand."

He reached out for her hand and she gently place her palm onto his. He turned her so that she was in front of him and facing the rail of the bow.

"Ok, now, close your eyes" he whispered in her ear "and step up onto the rail."

Sophelle carefully stepped up with Tintin's guidance and he to stepped up behind her. Then when they were both firmly standing on the rail, he opened both their arms out wide.

"Now" he breathed softly in her ear "Open your eyes."

Sophelle opened her eyes, and they immediately widened and she gasped as she suddenly found herself flying through the air. They stayed like that, faultlessly soaring as the Major crashed through the deep ocean.

"How is it?" Tintin whispered in her ear.

Sophelle was silent for a moment and then she said "I can't find the words for it."

At this Tintin laughed, and she laughed back. Finally Tintin turned his face towards Sophelle's and she obediently turned, wishing to see his face. She found herself perfectly close to him, almost touching. And then she knew what to do. It did not matter that he was third-class. For Tintin was handsome, and amusing, and charming, and everything that she could ever have wanted. So Tintin made his move, and Sophelle could not have stopped herself, even if she had wanted to. As he leaned in on her, she titled back her head, closed her eyes, and let their lips meet.


	4. Hard to starboard

To the song 'Hard to starboard' from the Titanic OST.

Tintin and Sophelle were at the very back of the bow of the Major, having made their last night a most passionate one. It was the dead of night, and they had just escaped after terrorising the ships kitchens. Now they stood on deck, laughing hysterically at the frenzy that had just created, but they did not care for they were young and free and didn't have to play by the rules. Sophelle did not want society anymore; she didn't want the endless parties and fine clothes. She wanted Tintin. They both took deep breathes, tried out from their extremities of the night. Sophelle lent her head agents Tintin, taking shallow breaths. Then she looked up at his face. Oh that gorgeous, handsome face.

"When we arrive tomorrow, you won't leave without me" she told him. "You'll get off the ship, and I'll come find you." She paused, and stared up into his eyes, then said. "Promise me that."

"I promise" was Tintin's quiet reply.

They kissed each other like they would have stop, because they never could.

High above then in the lookout tower, two members of the crew watched them.

"See now" said one "She down there with bare arms and all, but could not be any more joyful. Now that's what it takes to get ourselves warm and feeling fine up 'ear."

They both laughed and focused on the horizon. Then it appeared out from the gloom and darkness, cold and hard, large and tall. A great Iceberg, that the Major was headed straight for.

"Good God" cried one of the crew members and he rang the bell behind him. Down on the bridge several of the crew members looked up upon hearing the sound. The lookout then quickly pulled out the telephone and rang the bridge. Nobody answered for some time. Until another member of the crew came and lifted up the reviser.

"Is there anyone there?" asked the lookout.

"Yes, what do you see?" asked the crew member.

"ICEBERG, RIGHT AHEAD" yelled the lookout.

"Thank you" replied the crew member and he hung up the phone.

The first officer on the bridge, heard this and immediately yelled "HARD TO STARBORAD"

Then panic broke out on the ship. Then engines were put into reverse but the Major was going full speed and constantly plunging towards the great Iceberg ahead.

On the bow Snowy raced forward and began to bark madly, Tintin looked around and saw the monstrous berg growing closer and closer to them.

"Great Snakes" he cried and Sophelle turned to see. Tintin quickly pulled her further up the bow, and he leaned over one side of the rail to see. The Major continued to come closer towards the Iceberg.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" asked Tintin, looking back up at the bridge "we should be turning."

Snowy continued barking behind them. Sophelle hadn't felt cold all night but she suddenly felt as if she would freeze to death out of pure terror of this moment. They kept watching as the ship grew nearer and nearer, until Tintin suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back yelling "IT'S GONNA HIT."

At that moment there came a huge scraping noise along the side of the ship. The Iceberg past the bow and ice crumbled onto the deck. Tintin and Sophelle ran back, Tintin had to grab Snowy and pull him back. The two of them recovered themselves, then ran forward and watched as the Major sailed past the Iceberg.

Sophelle looked down at were the scraping had come from "have we been hit?" she gasped.

"I don't know" replied Tintin "It's below the water line."

"What should we do?" asked Sophelle, stepping back from the rail.

Tintin looked at Sophelle; her face was one of fear and anxiousness. "We find out what's going on" he told her.


	5. Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave

To the song 'Unable to stay, Unwilling to leave' from the Titanic OST.

Sophelle was pulled out and into the life boat. The deck was crowded with people moving in every direction. Captain Haddock and the Thompson twins had already got onto another lifeboat, they were already out at sea. The order was that third-class passengers had to stay on board; Tintin would have to remain behind. He was standing on the side of the deck with Ivanovich Sakharine, who had forced Sophelle to get into the lifeboat. Sophelle looked back at Tintin as the boat began to be lowered. He was putting on a brave face for her, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She continued to stare at him as the boat lowered and he looked back at her. Such a handsome boy, she thought to herself, and this will be the last I see of him. She felt completely calm, her heart was being ripped open but there was nothing she could do. All the sounds of the night ebbed away, and all she could see or think of feel or anything was Tintin. Suddenly she looked back at the other life boats out on the water, at safety. Then she looked wildly around her. Then back at Tintin, all that ever matters is him, so what are you doing? Sophelle pulled herself up, climbed across the lifeboat and leapt back onto the Major.

"Sophelle, what are you doing?" screamed Tintin, seeing her jump.

"STOP HER" yelled Ivanovich Sakharine.

Tintin turned and ran back into the hall, down the stair case. Sophelle ran through the decks, to the bottom of the stair case, where Tintin caught her in his arms.

"Sophelle what were you thinking?" yelled Tintin, kissing her madly "why'd you do it, why?"

"All that matters is you" she told him, kissing him back "There's no point to life without you."

Tintin hugged her "its ok" he told her "it's ok now." He rocked her in his arms, and she almost started crying in them.

Above them at the top of the staircase Ivanovich Sakharine readied a gun. He aimed it at them. Tintin looked up and saw him aim, he pulled both himself and Sophelle down the staircase and Ivanovich Sakharine missed. Tintin pulled Sophelle down the staircase, with Sakharine casing them as they went, until they reached the flooding dining rooms and Ivanovich finally ran out of bullets.


	6. Death of Titanic

To the song 'Death of Titanic' from the Titanic OST.

Tintin, Sophelle and Snowy ran up a staircase and to a metal door that opened onto the starboard side deck. Tintin found it locked and tried to ram it open, after several turns it gave way and they both fell out onto the deck. They looked around; the bow of the ship was gone submerged beneath the freezing water. There were thousands of people, all climbing up to the stern of the Major.

Tintin gripped Sophelle's hand "Com' on we gotta move" he said pulling her in the direction of the crowds. They both hurried along the deck, Snowy obediently following at their feet.

"Up here" said Tintin, moving up a metal staircase and onto a higher deck. They were now on the top deck behind the grand halls and staircase, this deck served as a balcony with the roof of the dining halls below it. Tintin looked around him; the stern of the Major was rising ever higher as the bow plunged slowly deeper into the waters. He looked down at the masses of people moving below. They were going to die, thought Sophelle, it did not matter whatever they did from now on and however little time they had left they were both nearing the ends of their lives.

"We'll jump over" he said to Sophelle.

Then he scooped Snowy into his arms, climbed over the other side of the rail and leapt down onto the roof of the dining halls. He moved to edge of the roof and climbed down onto the wide spaced deck below, then put Snowy down beside his feet.

"Now follow after me" he called back to Sophelle.

She copied what he had done and almost fell as she climbed down from the roof, but Tintin caught her in his arms and helped her stand up, then he took her hand once more and lead her across to the other side of the deck, half walking, half crawling and moving upwards as they went. Tintin reached the rail of the deck and looked over back at the bow of the Major, and then he noticed something. Sophelle continued going in the direction of the other people, but Tintin had a firm grip on her hand and he pulled her back. The engines on the great ship finally faded and died, leaving nothing but the sound of the many people on board. Sophelle turned to see what was keeping Tintin from moving.

"What is it?" she asked looking to where he was staring below them.

There were still two lifeboats. Forgotten and unused at the furthest decks of the ship, there was still two lifeboats unnoticed by the other people who were moving the other way.

"We've got to get off the ship" said Tintin, glancing Sophelle's way "Com' on" he said, pulling her down the dark passage way and down the many flights of stairs. Before they went down Sophelle glanced back at the other people moving away from them. Half way down there was a sudden great shuddering, and the ship rocked quite violently to one side, many people above slipped and Tintin and Sophelle both crashed to the ground. Everything was still for a second, and then the bow slipped back into the right position, pulling the stern further upright as it did so. Tintin stood help Sophelle up and then continued running down the stairs. Finally they reached the two boats, as Tintin prepared to launch the first one Sophelle stood waiting watching from the darkness as the ship slowly sank ever deeper into the deathly ocean. Suddenly their came voices from up above and several passengers, manly second-class including a foren speaking family emerged from the staircase. They all waited as Tintin readied the boat, then he called for everyone to climb in and everyone did as they were told. Tintin picked up Snowy and handed him into the arms of another passenger. Sophelle was the last to get in; Tintin rapped pieces of rope that were attached to the lifeboat round both his and Sophelle's arms. He then ordered her to grab one of the other longs ropes the he was pulling on that held the lifeboats to the ship. The Major's stern began to rise even higher out of the water, as the bow was still pulled lower; everyone knew that this was the final moments of it all. Tintin and Sophelle were now standing in the lifeboat, holding the ropes in place. Tintin tossed Sophelle a gun and ordered for everyone to hold on.

He glanced behind him to Sophelle "ok, when I say now pull that trigger at that top beam holding the boat on.

"OK" gasped Sophelle barley able to keep herself together. All through she'd wanted to cry, but she hadn't, and now as the stern rose higher into the dark nights sky Sophelle could hear the most terrible pounding in her head, growing louder and louder, as the Major rose higher and higher, and through it all or she could think was Tintin, just his name over and over again in her head. She aimed the pistol at the same time that he did. Then she turned her head back to look at him.

"Tintin" she almost whispered.

He looked at her face and into her frightened eyes.

"I love you" she told him, it was the first time she said it. And only now did the tears finally fall down her face.

Tintin just continued to stare back at her, he didn't say a thing. Then he turned his head back, concentrated on the beam and yelled "NOW."

The lifeboat fell through the cold night air and hit the water at a rapid pace. Tintin started frantically rowing in attempts to get the lifeboat away from the Major, he told Sophelle to do the same. She didn't move for a moment, she was listening to the screams and cries of all the people still onboard, then she came to her senses, she grabbed to oar and started doing the same as Tintin, making her best efforts to get away from the ship.

There suddenly came a great rumbling from the depths of the Major, the ship gave a loud creak and then began the plunge rapidly into the water.

"This is it" yelled Tintin. Looking up as the ship started to slip beneath the ocean. "Sophelle we need to move quickly or she'll pull us down."

Sophelle doubled her effort as she rowed, slowly bringing the lifeboat further away from the dyeing Major. She could hear a pounding in her head once more, growing louder and louder as the ship sank deeper and deeper beneath the waves. Tintin continued rowing, but he was growing weaker with each effort he gave. Sophelle starred at the tragedy in front of her, the screams forever ringing in her ears. The ship was nearly gone now. Tintin lost consciousness just as the Major disappeared under the icy waters forever.


	7. A life so changed

To the song 'A life so changed' from the Titanic OST.

It was early morning but the sky was still black. Sophelle had rowed the lifeboat and joined with the others out at sea, whereupon two crew members had come aboard the lifeboat to take care of the people inside.

Sophelle was lying down, wrapped in blankets and waiting for another ship to come save everyone. The unconscious Tintin was lying agents her, he hadn't moved. She didn't say anything herself and barley moved, she just stayed like that for the many hours they were waiting, quietly stroking Tintin's face, incomplete shock over everything that had happened, letting her mind go blank, she didn't know if Tintin was dead or alive, she wasn't thinking about that.

Finally at the brake of dawn another ship, the RMS Liberate came for them. Several of the crew members looked at Tintin when the survivors were brought onboard; they exchanged glances, and then explained to Sophelle that they would have to take him away for care. Sophelle begged them not to, but they did all the same, she doubted that she would ever see Tintin again.

When waiting for the ship to arrive at New York Sophelle found Captain Haddock and the Thompson twins.

"But where is Ivanovich Sakharine?" she asked.

"He's been arrested Miss" the Thompsons explained "Yes, we very well know that he tried to kill you, but by tonight he'll be safely locked in New York prison."

Captain Haddock stepped forward to her "It's going to be alright now" he told Sophelle in a kind voice.

But it never would be.


	8. An ocean of Memories

To the song 'An ocean of Memories' from the Titanic OST.

Three years later.

Sophelle watched as the houses of New York wizzed by her. She was sitting in the back of a posh, deep blue, car, with Captain Haddock next to her, and the Thompsons twins in the front. Two little feet tugged at her skirt, Snowy gave a little bark and jumped onto her lap. She smiled a little and held Snowy up so the dog could see all the streets of the city. Sophelle loved that dog, not only was Snowy the most adorable dog in the world, it was all Sophelle had left to remember her beloved Tintin.

After some time the car stopped, the door was opened and Sophelle stepped out to look up at smaller ship than three years previously, but still and very grand one, The RMS Reconcile. Sophelle still acted as a Lady would, she was well dress in a white side jacket with black collar and sleeves, a white skirt and a black hat with white flowers stiched to it. She still went to parties and gatherings, and smiled and laughed to please everyone. But inside she was in more pain than ever imaginable; her heart had been ripped from her and thrown to the depths of the ocean on that night. Sophelle looked up at the ship, and a shudder went through her entire body.

Soon after another passenger came to board the ship, a young man with a handsome face and ginger hair. He observed the ship before him, he seemed to remember a much larger ship from some years before, but he didn't know if that was true, his memory had been lost over the past years, still he seemed to remember that the ship was of some importance, perhaps the girl had something to do with it.

The ship ploughed through the ocean waves. It was night now. Sophelle readied herself for bed. And down below her in the first class cabins, Tintin slept and dreamed, he had the same dream as every night for a long as he could remember, of a young woman with black hair and glittering eyes, though he could never remember this girl's name.

Sophelle lay awake in bed, it was the first time she'd been on a ship since the Major, and she could stop thinking of Tintin.

Tintin awoke with the girl still in his mind. He drew sketches of her on spare paper.

The next night Sophelle was dining with the Thompson twins and Captain Haddock, but she did not have the appetite now.

"Would you accuse me?" she finally asked, getting up from where she sat "I think I need some time to myself."

Captain Haddock caught her hand before she left "You know we'll always be here to help you, no matter what trouble comes your way."

"Yes, I'm grateful of that" she told him "I just need a moment alone." And with that she left the dining hall and walked out onto the deck.

Further down at the front of the ship, Tintin sat on the rail of the bow, drawing more sketches of the girl, this time drawing her holding a little white dog in her arms, he didn't know where the dog had come from, it had just appeared in his mind.

Snowy followed Sophelle, padding along in time with her heals, the dog never left her side. Tonight Sophelle was wearing a deep purple, silk gown, with purple lace sleeves and a purple lace loop train. As she emerged onto the overlook balcony of the bow, she saw she was alone, except for another passenger sitting at the very front of the bow.

Tintin looked up from his drawing and saw a young woman standing, watching him from the balcony; he peered at her closely for she was a good deal away from him.

Now the other passenger had turned, Sophelle could see his face. But it couldn't be, it simply couldn't be.

Tintin stared at the young woman; she bore an incredible similar resemblance to the girl in his dreams.

"Tintin?" Sophelle whispered, still unsure if it really was him.

Tintin suddenly thought that he had remembered the girls name, he tried it out "Sophelle?" he whispered her name, yes, that was her name he was sure of it.

Sophelle saw him whisper something, it was her name. "TINTIN" she screamed, knowing now that it was him.

"SOPHELLE" yelled Tintin, suddenly remembering everything.

Sophelle rushed down the steps as fast as she could, Snowy frantically bolting after her. Tintin ran flat out towards her. Sophelle's dress streamed out after her as she ran. Their hearts racing for they had found each other.

And when they finally did touch, it was more perfect than could ever be imagined. They kissed passionately, then Tintin picked Sophelle up into his arms, and all was well again.

The End


End file.
